


Sleep Comes to Those Who Wait

by 14CookiesGone



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone
Summary: Alternatively, the 5 times Hypnos fell asleep, and the 1 time he didn't.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Sleep Comes to Those Who Wait

1

Hypnos hated his job. Well, he hated his second job. The monotony of having to check names against an ever growing list, making sure the data was correct was something that could be done by any shade, and yet he was stuck with the task. God of Sleep, not being able to take proper care of his domain because he had to stay awake to watch over the endless parade of shades. It was a farce. 

He loved to be cosy, but this comfort was not provided for him as he stood at his post by the entrance to the West Wing of the house. He had taken to floating in place as he worked, if only to stop the ache in his back for standing in the same place for such long hours. The only downside to this was the fact that by supporting himself on a cushion of air, it was a lot easier to doze off on the job, something that he ended up doing more often than not. It wasn’t something that he could stop, either. He needed to shepherd mortals through the land of their dreams, and he didn’t control when they slept. Difficult as it was to tell the time in the underworld, there were more than a few instances when Hypnos’ position in the house overlapped with when he was most needed in his own realm.

The amount of times that Zagreus stepped out of the pool, only to wake Hypnos up with a jump as he approached was truly startling. Hypnos knew that he should be paying better attention to the shades in the hall, but there was an eternity to get the facts and figures correct, and he was already so far behind, how much difference would a couple more hours or so really make? And it really wasn’t as if greeting Zagreus was any form of hard work, the ways he died and returned to the house were always so interesting. Hypnos knew so little of the wretches that resided out in the lands towards the surface, but he was learning about them second hand from Zagreus’ escape attempts. 

Most of the time, Hades would be sat at his desk, his ominous presence looming over the great hall which generally kept everyone in line. But he had stormed out a few hours ago, obviously to go and attempt to put a stop to wherever Zagreus was in his escape attempt. Cerberus had not left his bed, which meant that Zegreus had not quite yet reached the temple, and Hypnos could only imagine what horrors Hades was going to throw at his friend before he had even battled his way out of Elysium. Zagreus had confided in him before that his father would summon many wretches in a chamber and tell Zagreus he had to slay them without getting hit, and without time for a breather, if he wanted to move onto the next chamber. These trials were not ultimately what got Zagreus sent back home, but they did impede his journey.

Seeing as Hades was out, Hypnos could allow himself the respite of a few moments of rest. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head, ready to drift off on his cushion of air, when he spotted the plush bed that Cerberus was laying on - recently commissioned from the house contractor by the errant prince himself. Hypnos smiled, he liked the idea that Zagreus was looking after those around him rather than himself with his well earned gemstones. Hypnos shut his eyes, his mind drifting. 

That bed had looked very comfortable. Hypnos opened his eyes again

And Cerberus was definitely going to be something very warm to cosy up against. He began to make his way over to where Cerberus was resting, the large hound watching him with one of his heads.

And it wasn’t as if Cerberus did anything other than sleep when he wasn’t blocking the escape out of the temple. Hypnos reached up to gently pet the chest of the hound, before settling himself down on the bed between the two large front paws. 

What harm would come of it if Hypnos could just rest there a moment or so - if Zagreus were successful, then the hound waking and leaving would mean that Hypnos would be back at his post before Hades returned. And if not? Well, Cerberus was warm, and Hypnos felt in need of a good sleep. As he settled down, so too did Cerberus, and Hypnos steered them both into a restful slumber.

It was Zagreus’ voice at the edge of his awareness that made Hypnos start stirring from where he was still sound asleep.

“Hey boy,” Zagreus said, approaching the crimson hound whose wakeful head perked up at the sound of his master’s voice. “Did you miss me?” Hypnos could hear the telltale thump of Cerberus’ tail on the tiled floor, as he came back into full wakefulness. 

“Yeah, I missed you too.” Though the hound was surely paying Zagreus rapt attention, he didn’t move towards where Hypnos knew Zagreus’ outstretched hand would be for his customary pats.

“What’s the matter, boy?” Hypnos knew that usually when Hades was absent, the energetic hound would pounce on Zagreus almost the moment that he stepped out of the Pool. He had seen it happen on multiple occasions. Cerberus whined softly, and lowered his head towards one of his large paws. Hypnos could feel the breath of the large hound ruffle his curls, and knew that the game was up. He cracked an eye open to see Zagreus approaching cautiously as if to not wake him. It mattered little. Though it had been Zagreus’ voice that had awakened him, so attuned was Hypnos now to the Prince’s comings and goings throughout the house, he woke whenever he approached - silently or not. 

Hypnos summoned his scroll, glancing down at it briefly to see what had slain Zagreus this time.

“Welcome back, Zagreus,” Hypnos said, trying to focus on the words in front of him. “I see that it was not a successful escape attempt. Theseus has really been doing a number on you recently.” Zagreus grimaced, scratching Cerberus between the ears on the head that was now trying to snuffle every inch of his young master. 

“That pact of punishment that father has served me is to blame, I could fell Theseus perfectly well before that came into play.” Hypnos nodded, rising from his temporary resting place.

“Yes well, it’s just like your father to push a person to their limits.” Hypnos’ words were bitter, while he thought about just how often Hades would stand watchful so that he could not get in any rest while at his post. 

Zagreus hummed in agreement. “I’ve got to ask though, mate. What were you doing sleeping over here?” Hypnos snapped his head up to read the confused expression on the young man’s face. “Won’t father have your head if he knew you had abandoned your post?”

Hypnos chuckled nervously. “Oh well, you see, I saw that you had bought this nice cushion for Cerberus, and he looked like he needed a bit of help testing it and getting a good night, or day, or whatever of sleep, so I came to help him and the next thing I knew you were back!” 

Zagreus smiled indulgently at him, and nodded. “Say no more, my friend.”

Hypnos watched as Zagreus made his way over to the house contractor and handed over a large stack of gemstones. Zagreus turned back and smiled, gesturing to where Hypnos would usually be posted. In that place, summoned from an endless storage plane, was what could only be described as the most comfortable lounge chair that Hypnos had ever seen. It was deserving of gods much more worthy than him, and he opened his mouth in shock.

“There you go, mate,” Zagreus said. “And don’t worry about the cost. Gemstones are everywhere on my escape route, had a few spare.”

Hypnos couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. He just opened and shut his mouth trying to form any string of words together coherently. “Thank you, Zagreus. I… I don’t know what I have done to deserve such a gift, for it surely is too much even for me. But thank you.” Hypnos made his way over and sank into the cushions, before looking up to where Zagreus was watching him, an expression that Hypnos could only describe as a “good one” written all over his face. He didn’t know what Zagreus was thinking by giving him such an extravagant gift, but he wasn’t about to look this gift horse in the mouth.

“You deserve it, mate. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve got two separate jobs going on. Talking of jobs though, I better get back out there.” Zagreus gestured over his shoulder towards his chambers, where Hypnos knew he began each and every escape.

Running his hands over the plush velvet fabric, Hypnos nodded. “I’ll see you soon, no doubt.” 

Zagreus laughed and waved. “That you will.”

2

Nights (or days) out in the lounge were a house tradition every seventh or so evening. It was challenging to keep a true track of the passage of time properly in the underworld, but Hypnos usually had a vague idea of how many full sleep cycles had happened in the mortal realm. It sometimes felt a little as though he was being exploited, by using him as the unofficial measure of time passing, but he didn’t mind. Not really. Not when it came to spending time with his brother and Zagreus.

It was strange, the first night they had in the lounge together after Zagreus’s failed attempts at escaping under the ever increasing pact of punishment. Meg had been the one to stop him, for what seemed like the first time in forever, and though the situation was tense, after a few drinks, they had settled back into their usual banter. Hypnos loved the dynamic of their group, and though Thanatos was usually busy, he always tried to make time to drop by for a few drinks. 

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that last attempt if you want to stand any chance of besting me again in combat,” Meg said, and Zagreus scoffed at her in response. 

“I was obviously going easy on you, but I can see now that another trip down the Styx is exactly what you need to keep your ego in check.”

“My ego? It’s not mine that needs handling if you think you can get out of here under the new terms without help. We all know you still have all of Olympus on your side!” There was no true malice in what either of them were saying, and Hypnos could feel himself drifting, merely an outsider to the heated debate going on around him. He was being carried by the conversation, and the warmth of being wedged up against Zagreus’ side on the bench seat.

“Yeah, at least I know not everyone I encounter out in those chambers is out to get me,” Zagreus responded, taking a long sip of his drink. “And anyway,” he continued, pointing a finger across the table at her, “you’re hardly one to talk summoning those other creatures and battling me surrounded by spike traps. You can’t beat me without help either. Not to mention the crap that either of your sisters tries to pull on me whenever I meet them.”

“We’re not talking about my sisters right now, Zag. They’re not the ones who just whipped your ass right back here. And the spike traps wouldn’t be helping me at all if you didn’t keep standing on them,” Meg shot back with a bark of laughter that made Hypnos chuckle as well. She had a point about the traps. They were only a danger if Zagreus went near them. 

After Thanatos had taken his leave, Hypnos was barely following the conversation; even less so that he had been prior. Zagreus and Meg had moved on from bickering over their last battle to discussing fighting techniques. Currently on the cards was the pros and cons of blade vs whip. Hypnos reached forward to place his empty glass on the table, and as he went to lean back, he miscalculated the distance and slumped back against Zagreus’ side. The prince barely faltered in his discussion with Meg, but he did shift slightly to make Hypnos more comfortable, wrapping an arm around Hypnos’ shoulder to secure him snug against him. It was a movement that seemed so much like second nature to Zagreus, that Hypnos didn’t even realise what he was doing when he rested his head at the juncture of Zagreus’ neck and shoulder. He could feel his eyelids growing steadily heavier, a combination of the late hour in the mortal realm, the topic of conversation, and the drinks he had consumed throughout the evening. As he relaxed and settled in, he let out a sigh, and felt Zagreus begin to run his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t long before Hypnos was right on the brink of sleep, feeling the heat of Zagreus seeping through his clothes, but before he drifted off, he caught the tail end of what Meg and Zagreus were talking about. 

“You’ve got it bad,” Meg said softly.

Zagreus shifted slightly as he responded even more quietly. “I know.” Hypnos wasn’t awake enough to respond, but he could feel the warmth of Zagreus’ breath ghost across his face, the sweet scent of nectar washing over him, before he sank into a deep and restful sleep. 

A few hours later Hypnos awoke, and found the lounge was empty save for himself and Zagreus, who had stayed in place as his makeshift pillow the entire time he was asleep. Hypnos smiled and stifled a yawn as he looked down at Zagreus’ peaceful expression. He couldn’t explain why such a gesture of not being awoken made it feel as if his heart was being squeezed inside his chest. As Hypnos moved, so Zagreus stirred, blinking himself awake. His mismatched eyes settled on Hypnos’ face, and they lit up as he smiled. 

“You didn’t have to stay with me,” Hypnos said as Zagreus sat up and stretched. 

“You didn’t give me much choice, mate,” Zagreus responded with a smile. “Not that I minded, it gave me an excuse to take a nap.” 

Hypnos shook his head in disbelief. “Nobody needs an excuse to take a nap,  _ mate. _ And it’s not as if you couldn’t have moved me and left me here. I heard you boasting to Meg how strong you were taking down those wretches in Tartarus.” A light blush coloured Zagreus’ cheeks as Hypnos spoke, and he made a mental note to try and get that expression to cross Zagreus’ features more often.

“Lovely as this was, I best get back out there before Meg thinks I’ve chickened out,” Zagreus said, standing and offering his hand down for Hypnos to pull himself up. “If she does what she did last time, I’ll probably see you again in no time.”

Hypnos took the offered hand and smiled. “I don’t doubt that you won’t beat her this time. But you know where I will be if you feel like dropping by.”

3

“Hypnos!” The booming voice of Hades rang out through the hallway, startling the god of Sleep out of his slumber. Ever since Zagreus had purchased the couch for him, dozing off on the job was something that happened more often than not. “Hypnos!” Hypnos scrambled to his feet, shoving his sleep mask up to rest on the top of his head once more. 

“Y-yes boss?” Hypnos called, hurrying to the great desk in the main hall. “What can I do for you today? Fetch you something?” The look on Hades’ face made him stop talking abruptly. 

“I can hear you snoring all the way from over here. I don’t know exactly what you think you are going to get gone while asleep, but it certainly isn’t your job!”

“I…” Hypnos was at a loss for words. It wasn’t often that it happened to him, but it had been a long time since he had witnessed Hades so angry. The last time had been when he first heard of Zagreus beginning his escape attempts, all those months ago.

“This is the last straw, Hypnos. You have been neglecting your duties more than ever recently. This cannot continue.” 

“Yes, I understand,” Hypnos replied meekly, lowering his head in a sign of compliance. “I’ll do my best for it to not happen again.”

“You’d better do more than that, so help me if I catch you asleep one more time…” Hades trailed off and Hypnos gulped. It wasn’t as if he could help it - he was Sleep Incarnate, it was his duty to spend time in his own realm. All of the mortals depended on him shepherding them through his realm. “Get back to your post!” Hypnos was startled out of his musings by Hades’s shout, and scurried back to his couch.

Staying awake was hard, but the worry of what would happen to him should he drift off within eyesight of Lord Hades was something that managed to keep his eyes open, at least until he left to meet Zagreus at the surface. The moment Hades had left, a sigh of relief went out amongst those on duty. They had all felt the tense atmosphere that was radiating out, and with Hades gone it returned to the relative calm that it usually was when he wasn’t around. Hypnos reclined on his seat, ready to take the longest and riskiest cat nap he could hope to have in the time it usually took between Hades leaving, and either him or Zagreus returning. He hoped for his own sake that Zagreus made it back first, because having Hades catch him asleep was not something that he wanted to experience so soon after his last warning.

Unfortunately for Hypnos, the fates were cruel mistresses. His sisters, no less, but they wove such unpleasantries into his life. But he supposed that was the will of siblings - you took out your frustrations upon them. Hypnos didn’t know what he had done recently to anger his sisters, but it sure was something with the way that he woke up to find Hades looming over him.

“Have you already forgotten our discussion, Hypnos?” Hades had asked, and Hypnos could feel his stomach sink until it rested somewhere about his knees.

“What discussion would that be, Lord Hades? With all that has happened here today I suppose it could have slipped my mind.”

“Do not play the fool to me, Hypnos. Clearly nothing has happened today because I have once again found you  _ asleep at your post,” _ Hades hissed, and for some reason, Hypnos found himself actually trying to argue back.

“My Lord, if I may object, there were matters that needed attending to in my realm. I could not possibly allow for such gross misconduct in my duties there that the whole of the mortal realm ended up with insomnia.”

“And yet you allow your duties here to suffer,” Hades replied. “Am I a joke to you?”

Hypnos gasped. “Of course not, my Lord! It was just that this matter needed attending to most urgently and I only - ”

“Get out of my sight,” Hades ordered. “I don’t care how, I don’t care where. I am going to my chambers, and when I come back, I do not want to see your pathetic excuse for face anywhere within these four walls until you realise the true value of the position you hold here. Do I make myself clear?”

Hypnos could feel the bated breath of everyone in the hall as he answered. “Yes, Lord Hades. Crystal clear.”

As much as it hurt him to admit it, Hypnos didn’t want to be alone. Thanatos had told him that he would not be around for a while, as there were large matters to attend to upon the surface. Mother Nyx was notably missing from the house as well, though she had told him on many occasions that she would not protect him from the wrath he garnered if it was well deserved. The only other place he could think to go where he would have company was the lounge, and even then he knew how risky it was. But if Hades had just returned, then Zagreus would surely not be too far behind him. Ever since Persephone had returned to the underworld, the gap between Hades emerging from the pool, and Zagreus following was getting shorter and shorter. He could wait for the Prince in his bedchambers, and hope that he would be able to talk some kind of reason into his father.

Hypnos hated waiting for Zagreus to return. It was the most stressful thing he felt like he had to endure as he paced the tiles in Zagreus’ bedchambers. His patience was rewarded, as not long after he had gained access, so the Prince did come through, though he jumped a little at seeing Hypnos standing in the middle of the room.

“You alright there mate?” Zagreus asked, and Hypnos could already feel relieved exhaustion taking over him at the concerned look on Zagreus’ face.

“No. I’m not,” Hypnos responded, and that was all it took for Zagreus to cross the room and wrap his arms around him in a warm embrace. “Your father, he…” 

Zagreus shushed him and placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him secure. “I heard about it from mother. I’m sorry he took out his bad mood on you. He has been angry for a while with me defeating him in combat. It doesn’t excuse what he has done.”

Hypnos sighed and wrapped his arms around Zagreus, revelling in the feeling of being held by someone - something that had not happened in quite some time. “I should not have been asleep at my post, Hades had already made it clear that I was in the wrong for doing so, but there were urgent matters that needed tending to - that still need tending to!”

“Have you rested at all, Hypnos?” Zagreus asked him, and Hypnos could feel Zagreus’ chest rumble as he spoke.

“I have not, I was too tense waiting on your return. I was hoping you could try and reason with your father. I know I have overstepped the bounds of his favour but perhaps you could try and smooth things over for me?”

“I will,” Zagreus responded, “but first you must rest. You’re welcome to stay here, I was going to take a nap anyway, and who better to join me than Sleep himself?” 

Hypnos smiled, and removed himself from Zagreus’ arms. “With an invitation like that from you, who am I to refuse?” Hypnos asked, which made Zagreus chuckle. 

“Come on now, mate,” Zagreus said, removing the three headed skull pauldron from his shoulder in an effort to become more comfortable, before laying down on the bed, his arm outstretched for Hypnos to take as an invitation. “I’m sure you don’t mind adding one more dream to your list?”

Hypnos took the invitation, and allowed himself to be pulled down into Zagreus’ bed, the Prince wrapping him up in his arms and holding him to his bare chest. “I suppose I could do my duties from here.” Hypnos settled in, throwing his own arm across Zagreus’ waist before he could talk himself out of it. He sighed contentedly at the feeling of strong arms protecting him, and shut his eyes, already drifting off into his own realm. 

Hypnos was sure he was imagining things in his sleep-hazed state, but he could have sworn he felt something suspiciously like a kiss pressed atop his head as he dozed off. His suspicions were never confirmed, but as he traversed the plane of dreams and found Zagreus’, the image was one that mirrored the real world, with both of them fast asleep, and the Prince’s face buried in a pillow of white curls.

  
  


4

Hypnos wouldn’t cry. He was a grown ass man - Zeus alive he was a (grown ass) God! He shouldn’t cry over something so trivial. He wouldn’t allow himself to. 

He began to feel his eyes watering and sighed. The writing on his parchment blurred, and he tried in vain to blink the moisture away. There wasn’t even a real reason for him to be upset - Zagreus was still determined to attempt to escape again the moment he got back to the house, without even taking a moment to rest. Hypnos was apparently destined to be left behind, standing dutifully in position as if waiting for Zagreus’ return. He was getting used to waking up, either in his bed or at his post, and finding that Zagreus had left the house (again) without so much as a farewell to anyone, except maybe to his mother and the infernal skeleton in the weapons chamber. 

And Hypnos knew deep down he had no real right to be upset. It wasn’t as if anything was actually happening between them, despite Hypnos’ pleasant dreams that it might. Although they had become a lot closer, and Zagreus would often bring him gifts of nectar - though he did that for everyone - Hypnos knew that it wasn’t really his place to feel anything for the Prince. But who else would Hypnos have turned to except Zagreus after Hades had stormed through the hall berating everyone in his path, which included Hypnos who was once again snoozing on the chair that Zagreus had gotten for him from the House Contractor. It had been purchased specifically for him after Zagreus had returned to the house and found Hypnos asleep in Cerberus’ new bed, curled against the chest of the hound. Zagreus had no idea how he made Hypnos fill with relief every time he stepped out of the pool - relief that he was home and safe from the beatings of the wretches out in Tartarus and beyond.

But crying was apparently something that Hypnos was going to do, much as he loathed to admit his weakness. He de-summoned his list and quill and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was just tired from overworking, that’s why he was so emotional. At least that’s how he was reasoning it with himself. It didn’t make sense for him to be actively upset from something so trivial. He considered heading to his own room for a moment, before he realised exactly how pathetic that would make him. So Hypnos decided to do the next best thing. He went to his brother's room instead. 

There was no answer at the door when Hypnos knocked, and upon calling out, he realised that Thanatos wasn’t around. This was unsurprising - Thanatos was never around when Hypnos needed him. Thanatos was barely around at all. The thought only made Hypnos sniffle harder, still doing his best not to completely burst into open sobs. He suddenly felt so lonely - so abandoned by those he loved. Hypnos pushed open the door to his bedroom, and stepped inside. A wave of fatigue washed over him at the idea that he couldn't even rely on his brother, and he slumped onto Thanatos’ bed, pulling his cloak around his body for comfort. His chest tightened as he choked back a sob, burying his face in the pillows so as to try and disguise his traitorous tears.

He wouldn’t allow himself to cry. He refused to believe that it was happening to him over something so trivial. But when Thanatos returned and found him curled up with red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks, he finally relented and allowed himself the weakness. Something about having his brother finally there made Hypnos’ emotions spill over. Thanatos didn’t have a clue what to do when presented with the sight of his twin looking so downright miserable, and was turning to go and get anyone else to help deal with his brother, before Hypnos spoke up, his voice wavering.

“Don’t you go and leave me too. You’ve only just gotten here,” Hypnos said, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. 

Thanatos felt a sudden surge of anger towards whoever it was that had made his usually cheerful brother seem so outrightly broken. “What do you mean leave you too?” Thanatos asked, and Hypnos wiped his eyes with the back of his hand in a vain attempt to stem the flow of tears. 

“Zagreus is gone. He has left the building. Again. Without saying anything.” 

Thanatos sighed, crossing over to wrap his arms around his brother for a moment, before pushing him back to lay down, tugging the sheets up to cover him. “I’ll talk to him,” he promised, smoothing his hand over his brother’s hair. “Don’t worry yourself so. He’ll be back. He will always come back to the house. To all of us. He is bound here, you know this.”

“But what if one day he won’t be? And what if this is the time he gets out and the Olympians get him before whatever happens on the surface does. Or before those damn  _ natural causes _ . He never said anything to me. He never said goodbye!” Hypnos wailed, inconsolable.

“I will talk to him,” Thanatos repeated with more force. “And he will be back, even if it has to be by my hand. I promise this to you, brother. I don’t care whose wrath I have to endure, he should not make you feel like this. It is inexcusable.” 

Hypnos hiccuped a small laugh, before shutting his eyes. “I’m so tired of feeling like this, Than,” he said quietly.

“Rest, brother,” Thanatos replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry to say that I will be gone again when you awaken, but I promise that Zagreus will be back for you.”

“How can you promise what you cannot foresee?” Hypnos asked through a yawn, though his voice held a small hint of hope through the doubt. 

“Because he will face my scythe if he is not.” Thanatos’ voice was cold, but Hypnos relaxed at the truth he heard there. He didn’t like the idea of Zagreus being sent back at the hand of his brother, but at least he would return.

“Thank you, Thanatos.”

“Do not worry yourself so, Hypnos,” Thanatos repeated his earlier words, standing once more and picking up his scythe to rest against his shoulder. “It’s time the errant Prince and I had some words.”

  
  


5

It had been many cycles of sleep on the mortal realm before Zagreus approached him. It wasn’t through choice, either. Hypnos had been avoiding him as much as he could, making sure he was notably absent when he knew that Zagreus would be returning, usually an hour or so after his father did. Hades’ return was an excuse enough to make himself scarce; Hypnos was still nervous of being caught asleep on the job again, even though people tried to convince him that Zagreus had smoothed everything over with his father. Still, it didn’t make sense for him to be playing with fire. He’d learnt that lesson the hard way.

He hadn’t expected Zagreus to return so soon after leaving the next time, and Hypnos was unprepared for the mismatched eyes of red and green to be staring down at him with such an intense look.

“Can we talk somewhere?” Zagreus asked. “Privately?”

Hypnos nodded his head automatically, before his brain had even comprehended the words. He would do anything for Zagreus, even throw himself into the fiery heats of Asphodel if that was what was asked of him. Zagreus led the way to his chambers, and Hypnos was powerless not to follow.

Once the door was securely closed behind Hypnos, Zagreus sat on the lounger he had, motioning for Hypnos to sit beside him. Hypnos hesitated for a moment, wringing his hands, before making the decision to sit, though he allowed a larger than normal amount of space between them. 

“I want to apologise,” Zagreus started, and Hypnos found that he couldn’t meet the eyes of the Prince. “Thanatos has brought something to my attention that I really should have been able to see with my own two eyes.”

At those words Hypnos scoffed slightly. “It shouldn’t have taken my brother coming to you to make you say something.” 

“I know,” Zagreus agreed. “But we all know that I’m not exactly known for my common sense.” He let out a self deprecating chuckle before continuing. “But you’ve not exactly made it easy to find you to say this.”

Hypnos shrugged. “Maybe I didn’t want to be found. I’m still hurt, Zagreus. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought that we were friends.”

“We are friends, mate. We truly are. I just… I just got so caught up in having a purpose, something to do that wasn’t just sit here under the thumb of my father. I know that he has changed greatly since mother has returned, but I sometimes still find this place suffocating.”

“The place or the people?” Hypnos asked, and immediately regretted it, not wanting to hear the answer. 

“This house was like a prison to me. Father was the jailor. But the others here made it bearable. You made it bearable, mate.” Zagreus’ voice lost its confidence towards the end of the statement, and Hypnos found himself finally able to look him in the eye. And what he found there was true remorse. Regret at his actions. 

“Zag,” Hypnos began, feeling himself soften. He wasn’t really one for confrontation - exactly the reason why he had been avoiding Zagreus after his talk with Thanatos. He hadn’t wanted to know if the answer to whatever unspoken questions he had was bad. 

“No, Hypnos. It shouldn’t have taken your brother pointing it out to me to see that you were hurting. I’ve known you for a long time. I was so caught up with the idea of escaping, that I paid no heed to what I was leaving behind. To who I was leaving behind.” Zagreus outstretched a hand, hesitating before placing it on Hypnos’ own; giving Hypnos time in case he wanted to withdraw them. Hypnos found that he didn’t, and the spark of warmth he felt from the contact came from more than just the heat of Zagreus. 

“I need to think about this,” Hypnos said. “You hurt me, you really did. The idea that you could just throw us all away - throw me away - just for a little time with the wind in your hair. I worried about you every single time you left, even more so in the beginning when you were being killed so swiftly. Seeing you emerging time after time, blood running down your body scared me. What if it had been your blood? From your most recent death? I couldn’t bear that thought. But you were used to cheerful Hypnos, so I put on a smile and tried to give you helpful advice. I liked to think it was helpful.”

Zagreus smiled, squeezing his hand and effectively shutting off Hypnos’ words. “I think you asked me once if I died so quickly just to see you.” At that, Hypnos laughed out loud. “And I remember saying something like I died every time just so I got to see you.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Hypnos replied. “You died every time to go and see that great big dog of yours.” 

“Either way. Your face being the first one I saw after waking up was a blessing.” Hypnos felt his chest tighten at Zagreus’ almost confession. The fact that anyone was pleased to see him felt unnatural to him. He’d been told for a long time that he was an annoyance, an inconvenience, and to hear Zagreus say that he was not so hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. “You have no idea how much hearing something like that means to me.” He blushed, and looked down at where their hands were joined. “And I guess I should apologise as well.”

“What for?” Zagreus asked, shifting slightly, and opening an arm as an invitation for Hypnos to rest against him. 

“I guess I’ve been avoiding you. Than said he was going to speak to you and I wasn’t sure that I wanted to hear what you had to say.” Hypnos regarded Zagreus’ welcoming position and decided to accept it, but rather than resting against him, he laid down with his head pillowed by Zagreus’ thighs. “I still need time, though. Don’t think me doing this is forgiving you.”

Zagreus laughed, and ran his fingers through Hypnos’ hair. “I know, I know, you just need to be comfortable. Do you only see me as a warm place to sleep, mate?”

“Oh absolutely!” Hypnos replied with a yawn. “Now be a good pillow and stay quiet. And you best still be here when I wake up.”

“I don’t know how you expect me to leave when you’re holding me captive.”

Hypnos snorted. “Captive. Yeah, like you couldn’t escape from the guy who’s asleep, and only holding you down with the weight of his head. Now, what was that about being quiet?” 

Usually sleep came easily to Hypnos, but with the feeling of Zagreus’ hands in his hair, it took him longer to succumb to the call of his realm. He didn’t like confrontation, and already knew deep down that Zagreus’ remorse was genuine. And he liked being held by Zagreus. He felt safe in his arms, and protected from any external forces. As he began to feel himself drifting, he knew that he would wait forever for the Prince - no matter how many escape attempts he made, and how many times he was left behind. Hypnos wanted to be the first thing Zagreus saw when he stepped out of the pool, and he wanted Zagreus to be the first thing that Hypnos saw when he woke up. It wasn’t the most conventional of ideals, but he knew without a doubt that it would work. He let out a soft sigh at the gentle scraping of nails against his scalp, and snuggled further into the pillow of Zagreus’ thighs. 

He would tell Zagreus his feelings one day, but it didn’t feel right doing it right before an escape. He would wait until the next time he was home. However long it took. 

  
  
  


+1

Hypnos waited. Every so often he glanced at the still surface of the pool at the end of the great hall, hoping against hope that the next person to step out of it would be the one he wanted most to see. He told himself he was going to stay awake until Zagreus returned, and he was doing his best not to nap. It went against every fibre of his being, knowing that he was neglecting his duties to do so, but he wanted to be there to greet Zagreus. He needed to be. 

Meg returned. This must mean that Zagreus had made it through all of Tartarus. She spared him a pitying glance as she stalked through the hall, her head held high. He forced a tight smile back at her, already feeling the tugs of true exhaustion at the edges of his consciousness. He only had to hang on a little bit longer; Zagreus had told him the conditions of his next escape attempt, and knew that it was his most challenging one yet. It was only a matter of time before he arrived home, the bone hydra would definitely put a stop to his escape. 

More time passed, and Hypnos had moved on from sparing the pool a glance every once in a while, to almost outright staring at it. Too much time had passed for Zagreus not to have made it all the way through Asphodel. It felt like too much time had passed anyway. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Zag would be home soon, and then he could tell him. Ask him. He could request that they be something. Anything. Just, he wanted more. 

Thanatos popped into the house. He laid a hand on Hypnos’ shoulder. “I caught up with him in Elysium. He’s going hell for leather out there, like he has something to prove.” Hypnos nodded, and left his chair to stand closer to the pool. 

“He doesn’t have to prove anything,” he replied, his voice sounding far away even to his own ears.

“Does he know this?” Thanatos asked, but his question fell on deaf ears. “I hope you know what you both are letting yourselves in for.”

The next through the pool was Austerius, who barely even got an acknowledgement from Hypnos. Normally, he was too starstruck to even say anything to him. This time, Hypnos was too focused. He needed to stay awake. He needed to tell Zagreus what he had thought about before he last slept. How he felt about him. Theseus came soon after, looking for all the world like he had been hit by a speeding chariot, despite being pieced together. 

“Whew, somebody lit a fire under that fiend, I’ve never seen him fight so ferociously,” Theseus said as he gathered himself, readying for the journey back to the arena. Hypnos paid him no mind, and settled into place on the steps that lead out of the pool. It was just a little longer, surely Zagreus could not get past his father with the conditions. 

Zagreus had bested his father. Hades materialised in the pool, and Hypnos shrank back away from his glare. Hades paid him no mind, preoccupied with straightening his robes and stalking through the hall. Hypnos yawned. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes open, and he dared not to shut them even for a moment, lest he succumb to the call of his duties in the realm of Sleep. He hoped that he could be forgiven his transgressions, but it was important to him that Zagreus not catch him off guard. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before the Prince himself stepped out of the pool. The routine was like clockwork, Hades fell to Zagreus’ blade, and Zagreus was claimed by the Styx not long after. He could barely survive on the mortal plane now that his mother had returned to the underworld, but what was taking him so long?

Hypnos’ eyelids felt leaden. It was a struggle to keep them open, and he almost missed it when the surface of the pool stirred, signalling the arrival of someone. It had to be Zagreus. It could be nobody else. He scrambled to his feet, delirious, and before the Prince had even fully emerged, Hypnos was upon him. He threw himself into Zagreus’ arms, and luckily for him, Zagreus’ reflexes were still heightened by adrenaline as he caught him easily.

“Whoa there, mate,” Zagreus said, surprised. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“Oh Zag I’ve been waiting for you to get back,” Hypnos replied. “I haven’t slept a wink since you left because I needed to tell you this. I thought you would be back sooner because of the pact, then Meg appeared, followed by everyone else and I thought that I would be awake forever just waiting.”

“Slow down there, Hypnos, what’s the matter?” Zagreus’ concern was so genuine that Hypnos felt a prickling of tears in his eyes that he blinked furiously away. 

“Zag, your last return, when we spoke? I was thinking before I fell asleep. I knew that I was going to forgive you, I just knew it. But I couldn’t tell you that before you left, because you wouldn’t have wanted to go. And I know that it’s your duty to try and escape, that’s your job around here, just like mine is to keep a track of the comings and goings of all that enter here. I cannot neglect that just as you cannot neglect your duty. And so, here I am, waiting for you, just like I always will. If you’ll have me?” 

It took Zagreus a moment to take in all that had been confessed to him, before a grin broke out on his face. “What a coincidence.” Zagreus summoned a bottle of ambrosia and pressed it into Hypnos’ hands. “I was hoping against all odds that you would accept this. It seems like we’ve both had the same idea.” Hypnos began to laugh, his exhaustion creeping up on him now that Zagreus had returned. He looked up to see that Zagreus was watching him with the most fond expression on his face. 

“What say we go and crack this open somewhere a little more private?” 

Zagreus grinned, taking Hypnos’ hand in his own and raising it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I couldn’t have put it any better myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work has come about because it's 2020 and cringe is dead, I will write self indulgent 5+1 fics and nobody can stop me. 
> 
> Thank you to all those in my discord who encourage me on a daily basis, big shout out to Crunchy for helping me brainstorm this. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
